This wiki is-This wiki isn't
These are the rules and guidelines for our wiki. Please Read! This Wiki Is This wiki is for Warriors. Not for anything else, anything that is not warriors is not allowed on this wiki. This wiki is friendly. Any bad, inappropriate, threatening, or mean behavior will lead to being banned. This wiki is for everyone, comments are free for opinion but there is a fine line between right of speech and opinion warring. If you have nothing nice to say about the subject don't leave a comment. This wiki is safe. Certain pages have been locked so that only users with certain privilages can edit. No new or unregistered users can edit anything, Main, Favorite, or disfigured characters, or very important pages are locked so only administration can edit it. If you feel something must be changed contact Redfern123 or Cinderblaze12 on their talk page. This wiki is public. Anyone is allowed to register or talk on the chat but if you are not a fan of warriors, please just stay away we don't want to ban or punish anyone if it can be avoided. If you are a fan of warriors but vandalize you will force us to ban you, we don't want to, we want all warriors fans on here. This wiki is civilized. Punishments are not harsh, only realistic and appropriate. Depending on what you do will decide what your punishment is, you can be banned anywhere from a day to a year. Any mean behavior on chats will ban you from the chat as well. This wiki is free. Your blogs are free for any negative opinions on characters, books, or clans but not for other users or rules. Blogs are for your opinion but not to complain. If you don't like the rules you can just leave and be nice about it. Comments are not for negative opinions, they are for positive comments on the page or character/book/clan etc. or to make the page better if you have something bad to say about it use your blog. This wiki is pure. No foul or innapropriate language should be used. Not on blogs, chats, comments, or on your page. This Wiki is NOT This wiki is not for anything that doesn't have to do with warriors. Fanfiction characters or fan made pages or pages that do not have anything to do with Warriors will be deleted and whoever made them will be banned or punished. If you want to write fanfiction on the wiki, a blog would be a good place to do so. Sometimes roleplay on chat will be allowed but only if everyone on the chat agrees to it. Pretending to be a certain character 24/7 will be punished. This wiki is not aggressive. This is a friendly and welcoming environment. Any threatening, bad, mean, or inappropriate behavior is not accepted. Anybody displaying this behavior will be punished. If you have a problem with a specific user do not trash them in comments, blogs, on the chat, or on your page or you will be punished, if you do have a problem with a user contact Redfern123 or Cinderblaze12 and they will take care of it. This wiki is not for vandals. People who do not read and enjoy warriors or only intend to vandalize should stay away or comment with caution. It is welcome to anyone who is going to follow these rules. We can promise you will have a more fun experience on this wiki if you do not do anything to get yourself in trouble. We encourage you to meet friends, we understand that you may not like everyone but we expect you to be nice and act appropriatly about it. This wiki is not a danger. Pages should be accurate in accordance with the books. Any spoilers you see if you are not caught up with the books is not the fault of the wiki but your own fault for reading spoilers. Any pages that are not safe on our wiki will be deleted by administration as soon as possible, if you feel that there is a page on here that is not appropriate and has not been deleted leave Cinderblaze12 or Redfern123 a message and let them decide what should be done. This wiki is not biased. This wiki is for everyone, and no one will be punished for an opinion unless it is aggressive, is about a specific user, or goes too far (i.e. causing opinion warring). If you feel that something biased is going on, feel free to speak up. Anything biased going on (including refusing to let someone comment on anything, contribute, or talk on the chat) will be stopped and any antagonists in it will be punished. This wiki is not rule free. The wiki is as free as we can make without it being reckless, and for lack of better words, like a jungle. These rules are to keep the wiki clean and under control but still fun and enjoyable. If you feel that any of these rules are too strict leave Cinderblaze12 or Redfern123 a message and they will do their best to try and make it better. This wiki is not mean. This is a free place. Positive comments or opinions are not only allowed everywhere but encouraged! If you have something nice to say about anything feel free to say it! Negative opinions, on the other hand, are not encouraged. We know that you won't like everything, every character, book, or user. If you don't like a user, keep it to yourself, please, we aren't here to make anyone feel bad. If you don't like a rule don't trash it, leave the administration a message and we will handle it as best as we can. If you do not like a character, don't say so on the comments, that could lead to warring, which will be punished. Comments are to either make pages better or say positive things about characters or books, if you don't like a character a blog would be a good time to talk about that! This wiki is not profane. Bad or inappropriate words are not permitted on the wiki. Using them will lead you to be punished. These rules are not meant to restrict you from having fun. They are to make the place better and friendlier. There is a fine line between fun and uncivilized and we want to stay on the fun side. Just because you leave a message about a page, rule, or user on an admin's page doesn't mean it will be taken care of, we like to help but if we see nothing wrong with what you are complaining about then you will be ignored. Blogs may talk about negative things but not about specific users or rules and if talking about a character you don't like leads to warring those rules may change. Roleplay for fun on the chat is allowed but, consistantly pretending to be a cat even when not roleplaying is generally annoying and will not be tolerated. The wiki's rules may become less free if our letting you have freedom leads to warring, or vandalism or making anyone feel bad. Remember the wiki is not just for you, it is not custom to make you happy, it is to be accurate about Warriors and is meant for everyone to have fun! Please respect the rules before you get in trouble and have fun! Additional rules for your own safety Do not state where you live, your phone number, email or any other personal information on the chat, blogs, comments or pages. This isn't to restrain you, it is just for your personal safety. :) Remember that if you wouldn't do it in person....don't do it online! Happy editing! May StarClan light your path :)